Knee deep
by Ignobility
Summary: *Chapter 2* A girl with a 50 mil. Woolong bounty on her head has been running all her life and has done so successfully, until that is, she runs the wrong way... (sorry I can't think of a new summary)
1. Voices

Disclaimer - No own Cowboy Bebop

Hee hee, Fuzzmaster is back and now she writes Cowboy Bebop ficcies!!! Yayy!! This isn't very typical of Fuzzmaster though, this ficcie is supposed to be kinda angsty, romantic and dramatic. Fuzzmaster loves manipulating evil characters to do what she wants them to! Tee hee!! Uh oh…Enjoy the ficcie, plz review!! *dodges a decapitating swing from Vicious's sword and runs away*

*******

The rain fell from the sky as a gentle mist, creating puddles in the streets of a little spaceport town called New Avolon. It was a nearly silent night in a far off block of New Avolon, the buildings stood menacingly on either side of the street and alleys appeared here and there. Running footsteps broke the silence, splashing through puddles and echoing off the buildings.

Her lungs ached and her heart was pounding from all this running. Why couldn't those idiot bounty hunters leave her alone? They knew they couldn't catch her yet they sent her running anyway. 

Ha! The warehouse was right there in front of her, there was no way that they'd catch her now. She stopped a few feet from the warehouse's open door and gasped is the polluted city air, grateful to have gotten away again. It wasn't easy to avoid bounty hunters with a 50 million woolong reward on her head. 

Every day she wondered if she was living a nightmare and it would all end when she woke up, but she never woke up and all the important people she had killed were all too real. Killing was like a drug, it took everything you had to start but once you did it was so easy to do again. So here she was, Cassandra Havoc, running from bounty hunters because she killed another high class bastard. 

Slowly she made her way into the warehouse, silent as death and just as deadly. She let her eyes adjust to the dim light, discovering that there were crates and boxes stacked high and low, creating a maze. Her breathing calmed to its normal pace and she could faintly make out the sounds of two men talking to each other. Their conversation ended and she could hear a single set of footsteps coming her way. 

It was only one of them but it could still prove itself to be a problem. 'Oh great, kill or be killed again, yippee!' She thought bitterly as a dark humanoid figure approached the door. She brought her gun to eye level and aimed for his head. Something made her pause when he stepped into the dim light. He wore all black, but a little red badge adorned his left shoulder. When she couldn't figure out why it was so familiar she fired.

The gunshot cracked the silence with the force of a hammer, shattering the warehouse's silence to pieces. The man's body dropped to the ground with a loud thud, his head with a neat little unnatural hole through it. Just out of curiosity Cassandra silently crept over to where his body lay, trying to figure out what the badge meant. It was a red dragon inside a circle, that wasn't good. 'The Red Dragon Syndicate?! No way! How could I be so stupid!' No one really screwed with the Red Dragon Syndicate unless you were stupid or really powerful.

'How could I kill someone from the Red Dragon Syndicate?' The footsteps of the other one approached her, echoing through the still silence. She slid behind a large crate, dropping to the ground. 'Maybe this guy will end my worthless existence as a walking bounty', she thought miserably, knowing beyond all doubt that he probably would. She caught that other one by surprise and she could tell he wasn't very high up on the Syndicate's food chain, this one would be a different story. His footsteps stopped on the other side of the crate. He knew she was there. Cassandra poked her head around the corner figuring she might as well know what he looked like.

Unlike the other one he wasn't wearing a suit, but a black shirt and a jacket instead. The symbol for the Red Dragon Syndicate's higher members adorned the shoulder of his jacket, instead of a gun at his side she saw the hilt of a katana. His stark white hair seemed to shine silver in the weird warehouse light and hung about to his shoulders. His ice blue eyes scanned the room and then met hers (A/N: does Vicious have blue eyes? I dunno) while she knew that her eyes held a fairly evil look to them, most men found it attractive and suiting to someone of her comeliness. His were just evil.

Vicious scanned the warehouse quickly, then turned his gaze upon the intruder. It was a female, which surprised him, but like usual he didn't show it. Her hair was dark blue, as were her eyes and she wore a long sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans, not typical of a killer. As evil and cruel and he was, he had to admit she was really good looking. He was a guy after all. 

"So, are you going to kill me?" She asked boldly.

"No, not yet, but I'm not going to let you go, you've seen too much." He said in his usual Vicious tone of voice. "You have a 50 million woolong reward on your head don't you?" He more stated than asked. 

She nodded. "You want to turn me in?" She said, even though she knew what his answer was.

"No, I'm not a bounty hunter." He said. "Come on, you wouldn't want those bounty hunters catching you now would you?" He turned around but kept his eyes on her. 

Vicious knew she wouldn't offer any resistance, it almost seemed like she wanted to die. Maybe she did, he didn't know. A sudden pity edged its way across his mind, 'pity? What the hell was that all about? Pity, feh.' he though bitterly. Of course her life must have sucked, living day to day running from all the bounty hunters in the universe. 

'I wonder why she hasn't given up yet,' he wondered, pondering for a few second then walking off, the girl not far behind him. They exited on through the door on the other side of the warehouse to a secluded area where a ship awaited his return. The door to the ship hissed open and he walked in.

"Don't just stand there, I don't have all night." Vicious said in his usual tone of voice. She followed him quickly, not really wanting to be left behind but probably not wanting to go with him either.

"What happened to Joe?" The pilot asked him after they took off.

"He met with an unfortunate accident." Vicious replied calmly.

"Who's the chick?" He asked, jerking a thumb at Vicious's "prisoner".

"Must you ask your superior so many questions?" He said sharply.

"Nope, don't need to know." The pilot said nervously, turning back around to his flying. They rode the rest of the way in silence, no one really wanting to talk to one another. After an hour of silence they finally touched down on Mars, which held a recently established base for the Syndicate's higher members.

Once again the door hissed open, Vicious grabbed Cassandra and shoved her through, following not far behind. After an hour of thinking and pondering he had finally decided not to kill her, just out of curiosity, she might even be a good Syndicate member. After all she had eluded bounty hunters for almost all her life and managed to kill some high ranking people. "How many years have you been running, Cassandra?" He wondered aloud.

Cassandra looked sort of surprised that he knew her name, but then again it wasn't confidential news. "I've been running all my life, it's my usual routine." She responded dully.

"Well, you wouldn't want to end up running from the Red Dragon Syndicate now would you?" He asked.

"I won't have to worry about that soon will I?" She said, referring to the fact she thought that he was going to kill her or have her killed. 

They descended silently down a hallway once they had reached the building, then took a turn and went down a long set of stairs to a single door. Vicious opened the door and shoved her through, following quickly himself. "You'll stay in here." He said, putting a little emphasis on the word "stay". The room was dark as a moonless night with a concrete floor and concrete walls. "I'll figure out what to do with you tonight and let you know tomorrow." He paused letting her try to get her eyes adjusted to the dark emptiness. "I'll send someone to make sure you don't starve." He added, walking out the door and slamming it shut, leaving Cassandra to a complete dark abyss.

*************

Wheeee!!!! Chapter one ish donneeee!!!! Yay!!! Okay, I've got this whole thing kinda planned out in my mind but if you've got any suggestions lemme know, I'm wide open for improvements. Anywho, I already missed the first half of Inu-Yasha so Sayanora people!

Please R/R! I'll be your bestest buddy! 


	2. Remember

Disclaimer- Me no own, you no sue.

There's a lot of explaining to do before I start this chappie, so if you don't read it you'll be REALLY lost, and I mean really. *glares at all the people who skip the AN and go straight to the story* Anywho for those of you who are reading, I'll explain.

Okay, first this fic takes place after the end of season one when Vicious and Spike are "dead". I don't know how they stayed alive but hell, Spike survived when Vicious threw him out the window deal so he could survive that. And Vicious, well, I don't know make something up. Next Tanya and Torri belong to my friend and so does Chris, they're making their own fics so if you want to know their story lines read those when the post them. That be all!

*****

It was a usual night on the bebop, Faye was wandering around aimlessly, struggling with her own thoughts toward their newest bebop member. She walked past Spike, snoring loudly on the "living room's" yellow couch, Ed was sprawled on the floor, doing something with her tomato, Tanya was fast asleep beside her and Torri was staring into space. Faye made her way around the three thirteen year old girls and walked past the bathroom, smelling the aromatic soapy smells of someone having just showered.

The door hissed open and out walked Chris, his dark blue bangs hanging in his eyes, still wet and dripping water on his face. The droplets rolled down his face and splashed onto his shoulders. His dark blue eyes wandered over to Ed, Torri, and Tanya (still asleep) then found their way to Faye. 

"Oh, hi Faye." He said, his sultry tone of voice bringing a blush to her face. She was staring.

"Heh heh…" Faye said, holding up a hand and waving lamely. "Hi, sorry about that, I was spacing off." She lied, walking back to the "living room".

"Any new bounties?" Jet asked, appearing out of no where.

"Gah! Where'd you come from!?" Faye yelped, hopping back a step, almost falling on spike. She halted her fall by moving one leg behind her, she thought Spike was going to wake up and freak out about something, like he usually did. He twitched a few times a mumbled something then rolled over on his side and took up his snoring again. Faye stood back up and brushed herself off, pretending that nothing had happened. "I was just about to find that out." She said, flicking on the TV and shoving Spike's legs off the couch.

"Now it's time for Big Shots for all you bounty hunters out there!" Judy said happily.

"Howdy there amigos!" Punch exclaimed just as happily.

"Hey there Punch, what've we got today?" Judy asked Punch anxiously.

"Well for all those big time bounty hunters out there we've got a once in a life time opportunity for ya! This one's got a fifty million woolong reward on her head!" Punch exclaimed. Spike jerked upright, Faye's jaw dropped, Jet's eyes bulged, Torri's head turned and Chris dropped his glass of water. 

"Wooowzee!" Judy chirped. "Let's see a picture of her!" 

"Take a look at this one, she sure is pretty! " Punch grinned widely as a picture of Cassandra came onto the screen along with the usual information. 

"She was last seen on Venus, but I'll bet she's long gone by now!" Judy said.

"FIFTY MILLION!?" Spike yelled, now fully awake.

"Cassandra Havoc, eh? What's your last name Chris?" Faye inquired, even though she knew the answer.

"Havoc." He responded, a haunted look crossing his face.

"She looks a lot like you." Faye added slyly.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. " Chris shrugged, the look now gone. "Genetics," he added, "genes."

"Okay how in the hell are we going to get this one? We don't even know where she's at." Jet said dryly. "Even if we did, this one won't be easy." He added.

"No shit Sherlock." Spike muttered lamely. "How do you suppose she got a fifty million woolong bounty on her head? By picking flowers? " He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Spike, I'm sure." Faye responded just as sarcastically. "Hey Ed!" she called, turning her head in Ed's direction.

"Yeeeeesssss Faye-Faye?" Ed responded, typing a few thing on her tomato with her toes. 

"Look this name up, Cassandra Havoc." Faye asked.

"Rodger that Faye-Faye, Ed will look!" The red-head thirteen year old hacker was indeed a good and valuable addition to the Bebop's crew. Tanya and Torri acted just like Ed, except they were weapons masters, give them a gun, sword, bazooka, rocket launcher, you name it and they would have it mastered in fifteen minutes. The two black haired girls had come along about a month ago when Spike literally ran into them and brought them back to the bebop because they each had a 25 million woolong reward on their head. 

Faye wouldn't admit it but she had taken a liking to them and they were really useful. Not long after they found another person with a huge bounty on his head, Chris Havoc. He had a thirty million woolong reward on his head for having been involved in the assassination of some big aristocrat. Spike had found him as well bringing him back with his hands behind his back. 

Torri, Tanya and Chris's bounties had all been removed when they had been found innocent of their crimes. So they all claimed a spot aboard the now over-crowded bebop. 

"This one better be for real." Spike muttered under his breath.

"Oh don't worry, she is." Jet said, having heard some of the things that she had done. 

"Faye-Faye, Edward hath foundeth thine informationeth!" Ed chirped, trying to imitate an old English accent.

"Good Ed! Does it say anything about her location?" Faye inquired.

"Nope, don't say squat." Ed replied. "Buuuut…Ed hath foundeth more! 'Tis thou encrypted!" Ed wiggled her fingers and grinned her insane grin. "They can't keep Edward out, nope! Not Ed! Ed will break the encryption!" She started to type away on her tomato, un-encrypting Cassandra's file.

Faye rubbed her temples and leaned back, propping her feet up on the table. "Lemme know when you're done okay Ed?" She asked, dropping her arms to her sides and staring at the ceiling. 

"Affirmative captain Faye-Faye!" Ed replied, still typing away at her tomato. 

"So Jet, what's for supper?" Spike asked, making a face a patting his stomach. No matter how many bounties they had managed to bring in with the new people they had acquired, they never had good food.

"Vegetarian's bell peppers and beef." Jet said, taking his leave to go make "supper". 

"Again? Don't we have anything from that last bounty?" He groaned.

"What last bounty?" Chris muttered, walking over and sitting on the chair across from the couch. It had been quite a while since a good bounty last came up.

"True, we'd better get this one." Spike added dully, "So where should we look? I mean, unless that file has some really cool shit we have no ideas where she is or where she goes. She could be anywhere, it's a big universe." 

"Might as well start on Venus, we're right here. Maybe there'll be some smaller bounties that we can live off of until we make it big." Jet called from the kitchen.

"So, Venus It is." Chris muttered dryly, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

Faye closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she sensed someone's presence right in front of her face. She opened one eye, the other and found herself staring right into Ed's face. "AAA!" Faye yelled as she attempted to back up but only accomplished backing into the couch some more. "WHAT THE HELL ED!?" She screamed. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" She finished, returning her heart beat to below stroke level. "What Ed?" Faye asked irritably.

"Ed de-encrypted the file, Ed thinks that it is a worthless file that it is." She said.

"Oh don't worry Ed, we'll find her." Faye yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

*Meanwhile*

Cassandra sat in the dark room, the food that had been given to her sat in front of her feet, still untouched. She had been leaning against the wall for what seemed like forever. Finally she heard the door open and someone step inside, she opened one eye, expecting to see a guard but instead the same guy that had brought her down here stood in the doorway, a little smirk playing its way across his face. "Come to kill me?" Cassandra inquired.

"No, not really. I'll make you an offer…" He started, pausing to see if she was listening.

"And that would be?" She asked, prodding him to continue.

"I'll give you a position in the Red Dragon Syndicate." He stated, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, almost like he though someone would hear.

"Or?" She prodded, wanting to know the whole deal.

"I'll kill you." He said plainly, like it was something that happened everyday.

"Well, that doesn't leave me with many options." Cassandra muttered. A position in the Red Dragon Syndicate? Her? The only things she had ever been good at were killing, eluding and getting on people's nerves. Perfect for a syndicate. 

"So, you want to die or join the syndicate?" He asked again, sitting down beside her. 

"I'll join." she said with little or no hesitation. She could almost see his smirk in the pitch black darkness. "So, do I get a real room?" She asked, raising an arm in a gesture to the "room" that they were in.

"Do you think that all the syndicate members sleep in rooms like this?" Vicious asked sarcastically. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" she muttered in response. "So, any special rules that I have to abide by?" She asked.

"Not really, just don't mouth off too much and you should do alright." Vicious told her, quite pleased with what he had accomplished. He figured that she would gain a spot of power in a fairly small amount of time. What he didn't know was how small that amount of time would be.

*******

Uh….hello? Are you still awake? *pokes with stick* grrr…. WAKE UP!!!! Sorry, this chapter was rrreeeeaaaalllllyyyy boring, but hey! Next chapter has a lot of odd twists and turns and stuff, cuz its all in muh head. Yup, but I'll make up for this one in the next chapter, so leave a review! *grins widely and runs off to her room to watch Jackass*


End file.
